


BWBY Envy

by BioYuGi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: On the thirteenth day of Bio's new perv reality:A Jealous, Facesat Huntress!Yeah! Turns out I had one more in me. Surprise, mother-effers.This one is a simple goofy story based on some lovely pictures of the RWBY gals with some huge-big squishy sizes. Contains breast envy, and some big ass facesitting. Enjoy the extra gift of Biomas.On the thirteenth day of Bio's new perv reality:A Jealous, Facesat Huntress!Yeah! Turns out I had one more in me. Surprise, mother-effers.This one is a simple goofy story based on some lovely pictures of the RWBY gals with some huge-big squishy sizes. Contains breast envy, and some big ass facesitting. Enjoy the extra gift of Biomas.Based on https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32050650/ https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32235474/
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 6





	BWBY Envy

It had not been easy recovering after the Fall of Beacon. The physical recovery had been the easy part in comparison to the mental toll it had taken on Ruby Rose and her friends. It was even worse when they were separated from each other, and couldn't console one another in their darkest time. Even though Ruby and Yang were still together, Ruby barely saw Yang before she attempted to strike out on her own, with the few who were still willing to 'fight the good fight'.

But there was one thing that had made things slightly better and perked up Ruby's mood quite a bit. Her boobs had gotten huge. Bigger than she ever dreamed they could be. Yang had always been fairly busty, and while they had different moms, Ruby had hoped to catch up to her some day. Who knows, maybe it was their dad that they got the boob genes from, his mom could have been busty! So busty that it skipped past him, and would give Ruby gigantic, man-eating, squishy-as-hell melons bigger than her head!

She could hardly believe it happened, at least not so quickly. It was fast enough for her to notice it, but gradual enough that she only needed to replace her wardrobe bits at a time. Part of that had also been to her thickened lower body as well. The young lady's body was more of an hourglass than just top-heavy, which she was fine with. Even if it meant that putting on a bra was a massive pain in her soft rear. The most annoying part was honestly just that bras in her size weren't as cute as some of the smaller ones. The nicest she'd been able to wear at her current measurements was a simple black one that cupped them nicely. Ruby missed the times when she could have worn a bra with a set of cookies on it. 

The cookies may have been a significant part of why her rear was a lot bouncier than when she enrolled at Beacon, come to think of it. The amount of exercise she did, including squats, must have just helped it stay firm and perky rather than a squishy set of cheeks. Ruby looked at herself in the mirror, and admired her plush figure. The young Huntress even bought a new, sexier outfit to help show it off more. One that showed off a bit of her belly and a significant amount of cleavage. Of course, ideally nobody would notice the three inches of waist exposed when she had thrice the amount of cleavage on display.

Ruby struck out to finally meet up with her allies. She couldn't wait. She might literally shove their bust in their faces in order to show them how big her breasts had gotten. After going to their meeting point, Ruby actually clutched her breasts with both hands just to make the point more obvious. She adored the way her boobs sank into her palms. They were immensely squishy. Each one was bigger than her head, with maybe another honeydew melon's worth of meat on each breast.

"I can't believe they got so big! Everyone's gonna be so jealou-"

"What's up, sis!" Yang hadn't interrupted Ruby as she approached. The red and black-haired girl simply had been left speechless by the sight of her sister. The Huntress obsessed with weaponry and mechanical inventions didn't even notice the new prosthesis that Yang had obtained. All Ruby cared about was the size of Yang's breasts. How was it even possible? How was her sister bigger than her! 

Yang didn't even seem to notice that Ruby had grown as she approached. But as she should have expected from her sister, Yang showed off even more boobs than Ruby did. Hers was nearly a full foot of cleavage wrapped up with a tiny little camisole under her jacket that looked easily rippable. The worst part is how small the difference was. Yang couldn't have been more than two inches bigger, only a cup size. But it was enough to make Ruby stare with confusion.

"Hm?" Yang smiled blissfully. She was likely unaware of her sister's utter despair at being presented with a bust bigger than hers. Ruby was flabbergasted. Sure, Yang had been bigger to her to start, but she'd grown so massive! How was Yang even clothed, did they make jackets that big? Ruby thought all of this even after being perfectly-clothed herself, except for a scant rip on her legging. But that was the jealousy seeping in to heavy levels. Amounts bigger than Yang's cans.

"Okay then. Oh, hey, Jaune! How's it going, barf boy!" the blonde strode away from Ruby, leaving her there, holding her breasts like they were keeping her grounded to the pavement. 

'Maybe Blake will be impressed?' Ruby thought. But as Blake approached, Ruby could tell she wouldn't be. The younger girl literally threw her arms in the air in utter distress. With Ruby's own size, Yang being a bit bigger had been a letdown, but still within the realm of what she thought breast sizes could be. But if Yang was a cup size bigger than her, then Blake was five sizes larger! It didn't make any sense! All Blake did was read! She was reading right now as she walked up to Ruby. How did she wind up growing more than Ruby in the same amount of time?

"Hey Ruby," Blake was even more nonchalant about her breast size than Yang had been. Her outfit somehow showed off both more and less than Yang's had. Overall there was more cleavage, and underboob. But it wasn't all one single, continuous line. So it wasn't a huge target of a valley to draw people's gazes and watch them sink into it, wondering how deep the Faunus's boobs went. Blake had never been one for ceremony to begin with so that seemed to be fine for her in regards to an introduction. She walked over to Yang. Apparently, Ruby thought, Blake would rather be with someone who was closer in bust size to her.

Ruby stared back as Blake walked away. It was just ridiculous. Her friend's tits were so immense that she could see them from behind. The thought that someone might say the same about hers didn't even occur to her. Not when Blake showed more breast from the back than Ruby did from the front. Blake didn't feel like she cared about her boobs, but Ruby did! Part of her wanted to manhandle them, grope them, bite at them. Just to make sure they were real or try to get a rise out of Blake. 

"What's up Ruby?" Nora said. Oh thank goodness, Ruby thought. Here comes Nora. The young woman had been with her along with Jaune and Ren, and had been able to see Ruby's breast growth as they traveled and hunted together. It was a shame, because it meant she couldn't taunt Nora with her new boobs. But at least Ruby wasn't the smallest female in the group. She could take some solace in that.

"Geez, Yang and Blake sure got huge knockers, didn't they?" Nora said with glee, showing all teeth. Nora was the beacon in the dark times of breast envy for Ruby. She hadn't grown a centimeter this whole time. It was almost a nice constant in these times. All Nora showed was a tiny little heart in her shirt. Sure, perhaps Nora's ass was bigger than Ruby's, but that didn't matter much to Ruby. The girl was taller, anyway, so Nora should be expected to have a fatter rump.

"Haha… yeah. Yeah they sure did," Ruby said. She should have been happy for her teammates. Especially after being separated for so long. But this just put a damper on her mood so badly it hurt.

"I guess I may as well show off what I've been cultivating!"

"Yeah. Huh?" Ruby looked confused as Nora reached into the back of her shirt. She winced, and yanked something hard underneath her shirt. As Nora pulled out a piece of tight, wrapped fabric, Ruby's eyes grew wider and wider. Nora's bust expanded before her eyes like a massive ball of a gooey Grimm creepy on the landscape. She reached the size Yang used to be in a second, and surpassed double that in another half-moment. It seemed endless. Nora's growth continued unabated as Ruby spied the broken bindings in Nora's hand that she threw away to the side. 

"Been a pain having to walk around with that thing on but I woulda kept getting caught up in trees otherwise!" Nora explained cheekily. She seemed unaware of Ruby's growing dread. Nora's tits were gigantic, and getting bigger with each breath she took. By some miracle, Nora's shirt maintained its structure even as her breasts surpassed the massive O-Cups Yang now carried. Nora didn't seem to have any problems standing, even as Ruby wondered how this wasn't yanking Nora down to the ground.

At this rate it truly looked like Nora's breasts would be so big that Nora would be immobilized by them, and stuck atop her hooters like they were yoga balls. If yoga balls were as soft and squishy as marshmallows. Yang's had gone down to her hips. Blake's had just barely rested above her knees. As Nora's finally stopped swelling outward after being freed from their bondage, like a vacuum-sealed mattress inflating to full size, they settled in just above her ankles. Ruby hadn't been far off. Another foot or less and Nora wouldn't have been able to walk. No, Nora's strength was insane, she could probably have tits twice that size and still manage to walk.

Ruby was dumbfounded. How had she traveled for months with Nora and not noticed?! The orange-haired bombshell must have been in agony keeping them bound up so much. Was this a practical joke being played on her? She fell to her knees, groaning with misery. A faint voice in her head wondered where Nora got her shirt. The only damage it gained during Nora's breast growth was a small slit on either side of the heart hole. It was remarkably stretchy?

"Hey Rubes, you're looking a bit pale there. Was it somethin' I said?" Nora leaned forward, letting her boobs barely hang an inch off of the ground as she pushed them innocently into Ruby's boobs. It was pathetic. Ruby's boobs pressed together wouldn't even match up to one of Nora's boobs. If there was a scale to measure Nora's size she'd be at the very end of it, if she hadn't broken it from sheer magnitude.

"Gughhhh…." Ruby hung her head in defeat and shame. Nora shrugged.

"Aaaaall right, I'm gonna go see if I can lift up Blake and Yang at the same time. Talk to you later." Nora bounced off. Ruby couldn't even turn her head to see how Nora managed to trot away with boobs that must have been heavier than the rest of her body. It was all too much. Ruby felt like she was going to black out. 

Until she saw her. Ruby's mood wasn't lightened at all, she'd been too deep in desperation to immediately come back to a good mood. But the sight of Weiss's utterly flat chest was a godsend to the young Huntress. Ruby stood up and ran bawling to the white-haired woman. All the words that came out of Ruby's mouth were mutters and tear-stained nonsense. As Weiss tried more than any of the others to be happy with Ruby's presence, she couldn't get through to Ruby to try and calm her down. Eventually, Weiss pulled her inside to a room where they could get some quiet, and hopefully Ruby could explain what had gotten her so emotional.

Needless to say, when the ironing board of Atlas heard what Ruby was whining about, she wasn't exactly sympathetic. But Ruby was their leader and needed to be on the top of her game, so it was now Weiss's job to make her feel better. Weiss had vague memories of when she used to lay on her mother's lap. So she sat on a couch, and let Ruby rest her head on Weiss's monstrous thighs. Ruby curled up on her friend, wedging her own nicely-shaped rear into the couch as she rambled on about boobs.

Weiss listened, and took in Ruby's complaints. All the while taking glances down at her own rack. Her nonexistent bust. Her calves were nearly thicker than her torso. Ruby talked about how she'd had this huge growth spurt and Weiss simply couldn't relate. She couldn't even relate in the context of her own growth spurt. Her ass had always been massive. A big, gigantic badonkadonk. None of the weight she gained ever went to her boobs. She got comments on how she should have taken twerking lessons instead of ballet. How she should have been an underwear model instead of a singer or a Huntress. Weiss hated it. She would have been even happier than Ruby if she grew boobs nearly half that size.

"A-And everyone was gonna be so j-jealous about how big I am, and then s-stupid Nora had to be all gigantic!" Weiss nodded. She'd seen how utterly enormous the valkyrie was. She would have chalked breast size to energy levels at first glance, but that wouldn't have explained why Blake was second behind the hammer-wielding Huntress. Or why Ruby wasn't the size of a mansion with her hyperactive nature. The randomness of it really did make it seem like luck, which annoyed her to no end. You couldn't exactly buy luck.

"Being small isn't that bad…" Though Weiss wasn't exactly small. She was flat, yes. But her ass was the biggest of the group by leagues. Ruby's head rested on a thigh that made holiday hams look thin in comparison. Weiss was short but when she sat down she actually gained a bit of height. Her cheeks were enormous spheres of vanilla pudding, under a skirt that frankly seemed ill-suited for a woman with her extreme pear-shaped figure. 

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked. As soon as Ruby turned her body to look up at Weiss, she wondered if she'd made a mistake.

"C-Can you sit on my face?" Ruby asked. Weiss closed her eyes, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

"Okay… fine," she said. She knew if she turned it down, Ruby would bring out the puppy dog eyes, and that frankly wasn't something Weiss would be able to handle. It was better to get it over with right now. Ruby squealed and jumped up, already showing a considerable improvement to her mood. Their proud and loyal leader laid on her back, giving a go ahead for Weiss to sit. The bootylicious woman stood up with a bit of effort and wobbled over to Ruby.

"You can't admit this happened, all right?" Weiss asked. "I get enough offers to do it, like it's something I'd want, anyway." She urged Ruby to take a breath as she got down on her knees. She used Ruby's boobs for balance, pressing down on them with a bit of force as she squatted over Ruby's face. After a three count, she pushed down, smothering the entirety of Ruby's face with her massive rear.

The soft plap of her butt cheeks hitting Ruby's face made Weiss let out a sigh. Her thighs squished into the floor as she bent down, making her legs look even larger than normal. From this angle, Weiss's ass was entirely exposed. The thin thong she wore didn't offer any protection. Really, Weiss was the most scandalously dressed of them all if one considered butt cleavage, because she had more on display than anyone else in the group.

"Why does everyone ask me to do this?" Weiss asked. She was asked by students who did poorly on tests, wanting a pick-me-up. Or a punishment. She was asked by students who did GOOD on tests for that matter. Jaune asked literally after she'd turned him down for the dance, like she'd prefer sitting on the clown's face instead of dancing with him. Weiss was thankfully unaware of the different comments about her rear that littered the men's bathrooms at the now-gone Beacon Academy. Her memories of all the times she'd been asked to facesit someone interrupted by a wet slap.

"That better not be your tongue I feel down there!" It absolutely was Ruby's tongue, licking at whatever part of Weiss's fat vanilla cake she could get her tongue on. One of her hands squeezed into the fat, excessive amount of adipose Weiss carried in her behind. The other gave a thumbs-up, to say "I hear you. But I'm not going to listen to you." Her tongue continued to invade Weiss's buttocks, and Weiss simply sat there and took it. It wasn't in Weiss's heart to try and stop this when it was meant to cheer Ruby up. 

So, despite herself, Weiss bucked her hips up and down. It was clear Ruby didn't just want a facesitting, she wanted a bit more fun. With each hump of her body, Weiss's cheeks clapped against one another, squeezing Ruby's delicate face between them. Her fat tush hit the floor every once in a while, echoing the smacks, and giving Ruby a deeper kiss with her tongue to better taste Weiss's backside. 

She couldn't help if she got aroused from it. It was simply human nature. It wasn't like Weiss was overly fond of Ruby or anything like that. She did this to be friendly, not out of any perverted, coquettish way to try and show affection for the cute, hourglass-shaped scythe-wielder. Weiss huffed as she worked her booty back and forth, showing far more skill than she ought to have, for someone who'd supposedly never shaken her ass for fun before. Ruby's hand continued to hold up in a thumbs-up position to indicate she was okay, so Weiss continued. She only stopped when she saw Ruby's hand go limp, by which point Weiss's thighs were drenched. For one reason or another.

"Whew… are you okay now, Ruby?" Weiss asked as she stood up. After whipping her rear to the side to check on the girl, she saw a deep red face and a satisfied smile. She supposed that was the answer to her question. Weiss shook her head. Ruby was fine, just unconscious.

"Idiot," Weiss whispered. She pouted and placed her hands over her chest. "If she were a bit more romantic about it, I'd do that whenever she wanted."


End file.
